Portable solar power supply has been widely used due to its advantages of small size, easy to carry, being able to supply power to some electric appliances and being able to recharge in time. However, with the increase of capacitance of the portable solar power supply, the continuous charging and discharging will cause the housing to be too hot and even cause the components such as battery to be damaged, thereby affecting the usage life of the portable solar power supply.